


selfish

by ilovedazai



Category: BnHA, My Hero Academia, mha
Genre: Blood, F/M, unhealthy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 09:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18407708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovedazai/pseuds/ilovedazai
Summary: even when covered in blood from top to bottom, hitoshi couldn't find something more beautiful than his dear girlfriend.





	selfish

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in an hour without spellchecking so ,,, theres that

"i'm sorry hitoshi! i swear i didn't mean it!"

hitoshi just sighed and looked at his lover.

"i know sweetheart, i forgive you."

_even when covered in blood from top to bottom, hitoshi couldn't find something more beautiful than his dear girlfriend._

—

controlling emotions, that was her quirk.  
controlling sadness, happiness, anger, anxiousness, love, all of that. it could come in handy at times, whenever her parents would be mad at her, all she had to do was use that little quirk of hers and all trouble she was supposed to be in, was gone.  
only downside was that every emotion she felt, she felt ten times stronger.  
people around her always told her to try to control it before it made her lose her mind. but she always waved them off and told them,  
" _it's okay. i won't let it control me._ "

oh, how she wished she had listened to them back then. because now, she was standing in her lovers bedroom, covered in blood once again. begging for his forgiveness.

hitoshi gave her a sad smile,  
" _i forgive you, i always do sweetheart._ "

—

she screamed at him, saying how unfair and horrible he was being. he just stood quietly and took it, after all, he deserved it. hitoshi knew he was being a bad boyfriend. she had asked for such simple request, something to make her finally get a break from herself. but he was selfish, he had been selfish from the very beginning of their relationship.  
and every time she yelled at him to use his quirk on her, to make her forget everything she felt, just for a second. hitoshi always selfishly said no, he was never going to use his quirk on her.

—

a man had been flirting with her, a man she would never consider attractive, even if she was single. he wasn't being pushy, not even discriminating towards her. he was just trying to shoot his shot.  
but she _hated_ it.  
so she played along, smiling and flirting back. he gave her his number, but she declined and said they could go back to her place instead.  
he accepted without hesitation.

they started to walk, but not towards her house. no, instead she led them both towards an alleyway.  
the man started to feel kinda nervous, she could tell from the way his hand in hers was starting to sweat.  
but she just smiled at him and said,  
" _i can't wait any longer._ "

—

with a bloody knife in her hand, she was creepily smiling down at the now dead man. there was really no reason for to actual kill him, but the hatred she felt was too much. it was always _too much_. she couldn't help it.  
and after a few seconds, when she had realize what she had done, she started to panic. and without thinking straight, she went to the safest place she knew.

so here she was for the third time in two weeks, in her lovers bedroom. once again, covered in blood. she had knocked on his window, due to not wanting to wake his parents up. and like every time, he just sighed and let her in.  
hitoshi was in his pajamas, hair a little messy since when he had slept. he had crossed his arms and judging by the look on his face, he seemed mad. and with how tense the situation was, his lover once again got overwhelmed by their emotions and broke down.

"i'm sorry hitoshi! there was this guy, and he just-."

"you don't have to tell me. i believe whatever happened wasn't your fault."

"but i-, hitoshi i killed someone. _again_!"

hitoshi walked over to her and cupped her face is his hands, lightly pressing his lips against hers. he could taste the metallic taste of blood, and mentally cringed at it.

"i know, but i forgive you. i always do, don't i?"

his lover nodded and kissed him again, this time harder. she run her bloody hands through his soft hair, and lightly tugged at it. hitoshi slowly walked backwards, still kissing her, until the back of his knees hit the edge of his bed and he fell. not more than three seconds later though, she was straddling his lap and kissing him again.

"sweetheart, we have to clean you up. you're still all bloody."

without a pause his lover rose from him and took his hand.

"you're bloody too now. let's shower together."

—

"just use your quirk on me! just for one second! i can't take it anymore!"

hitoshi was being selfish again. his lover was crying her eyes out, but yet again he couldn't go through with the simple request. he promised himself he would never use his quirk on someone innocent, and his lover was the most innocent thing he had ever come across.

"i hate you! you never do anything for me! do you even love me anymore?"

of course he did, he loved her more than anything. but he didn't tell her that, instead he just let her anger get the best of her.  
even when he saw her pick up a knife, he didn't speak. he just quietly watched her with adoration in his eyes.

"you're so _selfish_ hitoshi."

hitoshi grinned at that, she was completely right.  
he was a selfish man. he was selfish for not using his quirk on her, he was selfish for not getting her help, he was selfish for keeping her all to himself. but even as she walked towards him with nothing but hate in her eyes, he didn't regret a single decision he had made.

because he knew that she was the best thing that has ever happened to him. and even after she had killed him, he would forgive her, and wait for her in the afterlife.


End file.
